


I miss you

by welcometofrightvale



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Sad, Short, coliver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometofrightvale/pseuds/welcometofrightvale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-sided conversations are all Connor is left with, wondering when his boyfriend will return home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I miss you

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry.

It was Christmas eve again. 

"Hey, Ollie," he managed a smile. He was shivering, his arms wrapped around himself as snow fell from the sky. 

"Gosh, it's cold outside, isn't it?" the tip of his nose was red, along with his cheeks, his breath left smoke dancing through the breeze. 

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" there was no response, there was never a response. What was he even doing here? 

"It has been a long time," he sighed, 

"I've really missed you, baby. Please come back soon?" What was he doing? These always ended the same way. 

He was sitting on the cold ground, snow piling up onto his pants, soaking through the fabric as he felt tears roll down his cheeks, his skin stinging with the cold. 

"I've been talking to myself a lot more now, ever since you left," he sniffed, the cold air burning his lungs, "waiting for a response. Oh, Oliver-" this was pathetic, he was pathetic. This happened every year, every Christmas eve, he would beg Oliver to come back and see him, whrn he knew it could never happen. 

He inhaled sharply, moving foreward, "Gemma says hi, and Merry Christmas, she isn't ready to come by yet, though, please forgive her," he brought himself back together, continuing the one-sided conversation. 

"Mama says she misses you, too," his chest was heaving with every breath of the piercing air he took, 

"Oh god- I miss you so much, Ollie, please come home." How many times had he asked, now? He was asking for the impossible. 

"Christmas dinner has never been the same, yknow, since the accident," he swallowed, feeling as if he could collapse into himself at any moment, "I'm- I'm so sorry I couldn't save you, Ollie, i love you so much."

His gloved hands hit the snow covered ground in front of him, leaning forward to his forehead touched the cold gravestone, digging his fingers into the frozen ground. His body was racking with sobs, snow soaking through his clothes, through his gloves as he sat there and cried in front of his boyfriend's grave, his tears melting through the snow that had already fallen to the ground. 

"I miss you."


End file.
